Forgiven
by Anesther
Summary: The title is the name of the song I used for lyrics. In dedication to the wonderful miko known as Kikyo: 'She had finally become a real woman in her final moments...'


**_Forgiven_**

The sun was slowly setting, the golden rays dissipating from view as the soul skimmers flew overhead of their mistress, whose life was dwindling as slow and yet as rapidly as the shining orb.

**_Couldn't save you from the start_**

**_Love you so it hurts my soul_**

He held her close to his chest. He was losing her again to the hand of death. Why did she always have to suffer? Was there a reason why his beloved always had to pay the price for everything, and cripple herself by carrying the burdens they were meant to share together? And worst of all, he couldn't save her. He had managed to fail her again.

**_Can you forgive me for trying again?_**

**_Your silence makes me hold my breath_**

**_Time has passed you by_**

The woman watched his solemn expression and felt a new pain jolt into her weakening body. Did he feel as though he had failed her again? Did his heart, his wonderful hanyou heart, regret? She didn't want him to suffer anymore… And yet here he was, his heart aching for hers, though she didn't have a beat thumping beneath her chest. He was handsome in his sorrow, marvelous in his grief, and the pain grew to see him like this.

Her head rested against his chest, the masculine smell that was his reaching her nose and she felt a bit of her soul stir as it reminisced.

"Do you remember… the promise we made…?" she whispered softly.

His embrace tightened around her slender waist. "Yes, I do…" the words escaped his lips, the gruff voice now explicably soft and tender.

**_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_**

**_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_**

**_Here I am left in silence_**

The girl watched them with sadness. She felt such guilt to see him suffering over her. The teen finally realized that her jealousy was what made her resent the priestess. The jealousy in her heart was what made her weak.

Tears flowed down because of the guilt she felt. If she had been stronger, she could've been able to save her. But that was not the way it was supposed to go. She was not the strong woman who now lay dying again.

**_You gave up the fight_**

**_You left me behind_**

**_All that's done's forgiven_**

The girl had taken him for granted; the woman treasured his visits like valuable jewels.

The girl smiled for all the fortune she received; the woman shed tears for those who suffered.

The girl laughed for all the friends and family she had; the woman kept herself separated for the sakes of those she cared for.

The girl had felt alone because of their love; the woman felt happy to see him smile at another.

The girl thought she could mend his heart; the woman hoped that his heart would no longer bleed.

**_You'll always be mine_**

**_I know deep inside_**

**_All that's done's forgiven_**

A drop of hot and clear liquid dripped onto her cheek. Mahogany orbs fluttered open to see glistening drops trail down his tepid skin, his silver bangs shielding his eyes that swirled with the agony that was long held inside.

"Why do… you cry…? I've never… seen you show… such emotion…" her melodious voice was soothing, and interminable.

The flow of salty drops came down, and he didn't bother wiping them away, for they were for her and he will weep for her.

She reached up and cupped the side of his face, his silver hair sticking to his face the tears continued to stream down. Brushing the strands away, she let her frail hand linger on his face, her body being pressed closer as his warm breath touched her forehead, hot lips grazing her knuckles as he moved his mouth to touch hers.

**_I watched the clouds drifting away_**

**_Still the sun can't warm my face_**

**_I know it was destined to go wrong_**

**_You were looking for the great escape_**

**_To chase your demons away_**

A slick muscle darted forth, tasting her, relishing her before she left. The woman wasn't in the least bit tentative, as she let her own tongue slide over and wrestle with his. Claws clinging possessively to her haori, but they were still gentle as they moved sensuously up her arms and run through her hair.

Pulling away, the hanyou closed his eyes, his forehead touching hers with his long silver strands blowing around their faces. She kept her eyes on him, the face of complete sincerity and serenity etching itself into her soul, another memory filling her as the body disappeared, and the souls once encased hovering in midair. They glowed brilliantly, spilling beautiful and wondrous light into the darkness that had settled itself upon the entourage.

**_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_**

**_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_**

**_Here I am left in silence_**

The hanyou kept his eyes fixed on the pristine orbs of blue and white, warmth enveloping him lovingly as the soul skimmers appeared beside him, their legs grasping the light and taking them upwards.

The soul tenderly scathed his skin, prickling his senses as he watched with a blurry vision as she began to fade.

The young girl shed the tears freely, each one possessing the hurt and guilt of seeing him, watching her with a heavy and broken heart.

He could still hear her gentle breathing, her voice resounding in his ears like sweet effervescent music. He had grieved for her since learning her death, and missed her when she was not at his side like before. He wondered if this is why the fates had resurrected her. Was she resurrected just so he could see her die, unlike before? All those times she could've perished, was she simply waiting until she could die in his arms with solace? Did the fates do this out of mercy or as a punishment for their forbidden love? Whichever it was, he merely wanted to watch the dark velvet cloak of night, the light now gone but her presence was present.

**_You gave up the fight_**

**_You left me behind_**

**_All that's done's forgiven_**

The sky was red as the old woman watched quietly. She wondered why the sky was this color. There was no way of knowing, but she knew that something had occurred to make the sky suddenly become as crimson as blood.

A small and gentle breeze blew by and she felt warm as it passed on. Was this her sister telling her something? The answer did not come at all, and so continued to silently gaze on at the once blue sky. So it did happen.

**_You'll always be mine_**

**_I know deep inside_**

**_All that's done's forgiven_**

He kneeled back down, and listened to the wind blow gently, caressing his face and making blades of grass dance. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but it ended up looking like a smirk. She was now at peace and that was enough to put his mind at ease. And the promise she made to him told him she'd remain at his side.

_I'll always protect you…_

An inaudible sigh escaped him, as the hanyou recalled her gentle expression as she slowly turned to nothing but light. The sight made him hold his breath till her body was no longer in his arms. He was not shedding tears, for she had told him not to mourn her death and instead move on. Though he wanted to obey, he still felt empty as the silence made him ache inside.

**_I've been so lost since you've been gone_**

**_Why not me before you?_**

**_Why did fate deceive me?_**

**_Everything turned out so wrong_**

**_Why did you leave me in silence?_**

A taiyoukai had his orbs fixed on the sky. He had felt a change in the wind and so had turned to face the source.

A girl bubbly bounced towards him and blinked as she stopped playing with the young taijiya.

"Nani Sesshomaru-sama?" she inquired, breaking his thoughts.

The taiyoukai kept his eyes on the sky, pale stars reflecting off like ghosts over still water.

The taijiya crossed over to them and turned his head towards the demon lord, waiting for an answer.

"She's gone," the youkai explained to him.

He was frozen stiff, the truth sinking in, before hanging his head as he began to grieve for the miko he had known as a companion. He hoped she was now at peace.

**_You gave up the fight_**

**_You left me behind_**

**_All that's done's forgiven_**

He blinked the rest of the hot tears away from his golden orbs that had become an amber color in his loss. Slowly standing from the spot where she had died within his embrace, he began to head over to the others who silently gazed at him with distant and sorrowful expressions, understanding now his feelings and left the matter alone.

But he did not spare them a glance as he started ahead on into a different direction, his musings on one person alone, her name resounding in his mind as he remembered the time when she had truly felt alive and whispered that she had finally become a real woman in her final moments.

**_You'll always be mine_**

**_I know deep inside_**

**_All that's done's forgiven_**


End file.
